Unlimited Fist Works!
by ServicePrivacy
Summary: What if instead of being rescued by Kiritsugu. Shirou was saved by a bald man who wore a heroic cape... Fate was an unexcepted thing. Archer thought to himself.
1. Chapter 1

This story is AU. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

XXX

Chapter 1: Short Prologue

Flames.

That was the only thing the auburn haired boy saw. He was all alone in this sea of flames. His tiny legs stomped sloppy onto the crispy crust, unsure of where he was heading. His vision was blurred as the day he was born, but that didn't matter. Around him were crumbled buildings, torn apart by the unimaginable heat of the flames. Dark, ominous clouds covered the night sky, blocking the poisonous smoke. For him, this was hell.

The boy stopped and fell to his knees, his legs were jelly. Golden-brown colored eyes stared at the ground lifelessly. It was useless, they were no longer hope in this world.

And so the boy listened to the sounds of the crackling flames that sounded like melodies to his ears.

"Man, did the firework festival go overboard or something?"

A casual and carefree comment echoed the silent hell, challenging for any form of reply. The boy unconsciously lifted up his head to met the owner of the voice. It seemed like the individual was standing in front of him. The person had an egg for a head and was dressed in a really cheap hero outfit. In his hand was a bag of grocery, an odd object to be carrying in this sea of flames.

"Hm?"

The bald man looked down. HIs brow raised up high as confusion shone on his face. It seemed like the man had noticed his presence.

"Wow, Hey kid! You okay?!"

His voice was full of surprise. It sounded somewhat stupid to the boy. He watched as the man panicked from left to right. Unsure of what to do.

And so, that was how the story of Shirou began.

XXX

I just want to get this idea out of my head. ... Oh wait, Shirou doesn't even have Avalon in this fic, how is he gonna summon Saber?

P.S - I don't haven't played the Visual Novel so I might not know what I'm doing. Also, this fic is going to follow the UBW route.


	2. Chapter 2

Bored eyes stared at the young boy who was doing push ups in the living room. The boy, Shirou, felt the stare and gazed up, not bothering to wipe the sweat of his brows.

"What is it?" He asked the bald man, who was laying on the ground with a manga in his hand.

Saitama lazily pointed at the clock, "Aren't you going to be late for school?"

Shirou jumped up from his spot with horror in his amber eyes.

"Ah, Crap!"

Watching the teen rushed to grab his school belongings. Saitama picked his nose and went back to his manga. It has been many years since he adopted Shirou. Right now the boy was in high school, doing average things. Life was good...

No...

Satiama frowned a bit. Getting transported to this world was the worst thing that happened to him. There was nothing to do, no monsters to fight. Everyday was bordoedom for him... Heh, maybe he could try and punch through reality or something... Nah, not gonna work.

"I'm off!"

The door slamed shut before him as he gazed up. Well, guessed he should head out too. Maybe grab something to eat... Hm, french fries sounded good.

XXX

Shirou ran as fast as he could. His stamina was being drained away each step he took. It was hard to breath and he felt like giving up. He felt like stoping for a little bit of rest.

But he can not.

After all, he haven't even reached 10km yet.

Gritting his teeth, the teen pushed forward with all his might. He winced when the feeling of cramp appeared.

"Dammit, should of stretch first!" He grunted.

If anyone had a crampwhile running, they would stop. That was normal. But not for Shirou, Even if he was bleeding to death. He was going to complete his daily routine no matter what!

100 push ups.

100 sit ups.

100 squats.

And 10km running.

Every single day!

That was what Saitama told him when he said that he wanted to be a Hero; to save others and beat up bad guys with one strong punch. Thus, he had been doing these exercises for one and a half year now. When he finishes high school, he would be as strong as Saitama... or maybe even stronger! Hopefully...

And thus, Shirou was late for school that day... Everyday.

XXX

"You're late,"

Tohsaka Rin glanced from the corner of her eyes as she walked passed a strangly orange/red haired teen. If memory served her correctly, the was the infamous problem child who was always late for school. Hmm, what was his name again? Well, whatever. Not like she cared. She just wanted to get everything that has to do with school out of the way as soon as possible.

After all, she was going to summon her servent tonight.

XXX

The day went uneventful for Shirou as he steped out of the cafe building, his workplace. Looking at the time on his phone, it was already 10:30pm. Hm, what should he do? Saitama was probably out playing at the arcade again... Maybe he should join him or something? Nah... That guy has anger issue when it comes to gaming.

Walking aimlessly, Shirou came face to face with a convenience store. He stood still for about a minute, thinking if he should by something for dinner... He can't really cook to save his life, after all.

Well, what could go wrong? And thus. He took a step inside.

Little did he know, he forgot his wallet at home.

XXX

A massive blush painted across Shirou's face as he stormed his way through an empty alleyway. Remembering how he brought so much stuff to the cashier, only to realised that he didn't have his wallet with him.

How embarrassing!

...

...

Shirou stopped when he spotted a flash of blue from the corner of his eyes. His head turned and all thoughts suddenly froze. Stood there on top of a pole was a man wearing full body tight and in his hand was a badass looking spear. The man hadn't seem to notice him, he too was busy staring at the church, which was on top of the hill far away from here. Many question floated around the young up coming baldy.

A cosplayer?

...

Nevermind that! Why was he up there? No. How did he even get up there in the first place?!

 _"It doesn't matter,"_ Shirou thought. This was it. This was the chance he had been waiting for!

It was his time to shine as a hero.

"Hey dude!"

5 second later.

He nearly lost his head when the spear was brought down towards him.

XXX

Lancer stared at the red/orange haired teen with a mixture of surprise and curiosity. This boy, a normal human manage to dodge his spear. Hmph, interesting.

"W-What the hell?!" Shirou shrieked. This just wasn't his day. First, late for school, then forgetting his wallet, and now this?! "You nearly killed me!"

Lancer raised and eyebrow. He smirked, "That was what I intended to do, kid. You were lucky you dodge my strike," Suddenly, he shifted into his battle stance, "This time...,"

Shirou jerked back. His eyes widened when the blue haired man dashed forward.

 _"He's fast!"_ He panicked.

But... not fast enough. His eyes could still follow.

Shirou's fist clenched. He needed to defend himself!

And so, the teen struck.

XXX

Lancer blinked. What? Why was he facing the sky? He leaned upwards and glared at the kid who was standing there with his fist still reaching out.

"You know, you shouldn't go around attacking people,"

Lancer growled "What're you kid?"

Shirou didn't reply. He was as surprised as the blue haired man was. This was the first time in his life he punched someone, and to be honest. It felt good. No wonder why people loved fighting.

"Not gonna answer, eh?" Lancer stood up, the red spear in his hand, "Seems like I underestimate you...," He snarled.

To be able to land such a powerful hit against a servent. This kid must be a master or a Magus. Without any warning. Lancer stiked again, this time. He kept his distance. Shirou was caught by surprised, by his oppoent's unpredictable attack. He dodged left and right as if his life was on the line. Looking at the blue haired man, Shirou knew, there was no such thing as an opening.

"Urggh!"

Shirou grunted when he was kicked in the stomach. His feat lifted off the ground as he was sent flying inside an abandoned resident.

The Emiya resident.

XXX

Shirou groaned as he sat up. It seemed like he was inside of a unclean shed and there were spider webs everywhere he looked. Shirou coughed, it was dusty in here...

That kick. The power behind that one kick was so powerful it sent him flying so far back. The teen winced as he got up on his knee. He groaned once more while clutching his stomach. Ouch.

"Heh, was that all you got?" The cocky voice of Lancer reached his ears. Shirou jerked up, his fists clenched. Stood before him outside of the shed was no one other that the man who attacked him.

Lancer lifted his spear above his head and aimed, "Sorry for doing this, I'm just following the rules,"

Gritting his teeth, Shirou glared at the ground. Was this it?

...

He somehow regreted talking to this guy... He was just trying to help...

Suddenly a small glow of light sppeared beside them. Lancer widened his eyes as he backed away, horror shone on his face.

"What?!" He knew it, this kid was somehow related to the Holy Grail War!

Shirou noticed Lancer's surprised and glanced towards where the man was looking. His eyes slowly widened.

"W-Wha?!"

Suddenly, a figure took a step from the light. A tanned man donned in red and black. His white hair swayed side to side. A shocked and enraged expression on his face as his steel colored eyes made contact with the red haired teen.

The only word he could mutter was.

"You!"


End file.
